


Kiss the Freckles on My Nose (You Color Me in Gold)

by extremelyloud_butnottooclose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I may or may not have set the wedding on my birthday, M/M, This is so sappy, Weddings, a lot of louis calling harry baby aka pain, a lot of pain for me tbh, although all characters are kind of brief lol, extreme overuse of the word weepy, its literally just fluff, the tomlinson and styles fams also make brief appearances, you can't prove anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyloud_butnottooclose/pseuds/extremelyloud_butnottooclose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Louis had seen Harry in his full outfit only a few hours earlier, he was still taken aback by Harry's beauty. Louis started crying, but his smile felt like it was splitting his face. He moved his hands from where they were clasped in front of him and up to his face to wipe away salty tears streaming down his face. </p>
<p>or, shameless wedding fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Freckles on My Nose (You Color Me in Gold)

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own any of the characters in this, and I don't have a beta or a britpicker so any mistakes are my own. if there are any glaring errors, feel free to let me know! however, if anyone would like to be a beta/britpicker for me that'd be great.  
> title is from "color me in gold" by JP Cooper, and it's also the song they have their dance to. it might be the most painful song in the world.  
> my tumblr is anchortommo, feel free to leave me feedback there!  
> enjoy!!

Louis was nervous. But he was also so excited he couldn't breathe properly and he'd been weepy all day, much to Zayn's amusement. It was morning, sunny and bright but with a breeze that took away the bite of late-June heat. It was, by Louis's standards, the perfect day for a wedding. Which is, subsequently, why he was nervous. Louis was marrying his boy today- the love of his life, his favorite person in the whole world. Harry. Louis knows he has no real reason to be nervous- he just is. He knows that Harry isn't going to get cold feet and he knows that Harry will say "I do." But that doesn't stop Louis from being nervous because what if it rains, or what if Harry trips and breaks his nose when he's walking down the aisle? Hence, why Zayn is laughing at him. 

Throughout the morning, Louis has paced in the same circles enough times to scrape the shine off the floor and his hair has had to be fixed three times because he keeps running his fingers through it. Zayn keeps threatening to sedate him. According to Liam, though, Harry isn't faring much better. They've been in constant contact with him all morning, even though they technically aren't supposed to be. Apparently, Harry keeps begging to see Louis, and Louis doesn't think he disagrees. If it hadn't been for Liam and Zayn, both of whom were steadfastly ignoring their pleas with the standard, "it's against tradition!" to which Louis spat back at Zayn, "it's a wedding with two blokes marrying each other, fuck tradition!" Finally, Liam and Zayn gave in, letting Harry and Louis meet in a random hallway about equal distances from both of their rooms. 

Louis and Zayn arrived first, and Louis doesn't know why he's so nervous. It's just Harry, his Harry. The boy he's loved for 5 years. Finally, Harry and Liam approach, and Louis' stomach drops. Harry is stunning. Harry is always stunning, but he looks especially so in his suit. It's grey, and compliments his muscles and waist. There's a light blue button down covering his chest underneath. In his hair, light blue flowers are woven through it and Louis is about to marry an angel. They rush into each other's arms and upon pulling back slightly, Louis sees Harry's eyes are glassy with tears. Louis knows that his own are, too. 

"Hi, Louis Tomlinson," Harry says and Louis knows this set up, but he'll indulge Harry. 

"Hi, Harry Styles," he says with a small toothless smile. 

"You mean Harry Tomlinson? 'Cause that's my name. Pretty much, anyway." 

"Yeah, I know, baby," Louis says. Harry laughs a bit, though it comes out a bit garbled due to the knot in his throat. 

"We are such saps," he says, smiling with teeth for the first time that day and Louis has to take a deep breath so as to not pass out. He lifts his hands to Harry's cheeks and hopes his eyes convey all the words he wants to say but can't articulate. Words like you look so beautiful, I can't wait to marry you, and I love you more than you can understand. 

"Yeah, we are." Louis says.

***

Later, after they've been shuffled away from each other and back to their rooms to finish getting ready, Louis's mum enters the room, Lottie in tow. He greets both of them with hugs, but Lottie is the first to speak. 

"You sure you want to do this?" she says with a grin. 

"Quit taking the piss, Lotts. It's my wedding day, you have to be nice to me. Plus, I'm allowed to be nervous." Louis retorts. 

Lottie laughs and says, "I'm sorry big brother, it was just too easy." Louis's mum asks Lottie for a private moment with her son, so she goes to speak to Zayn for a bit. 

"Louis- I just- I want you to know that I am so incredibly proud of you and all that you have accomplished. I love you, and I love Harry like my own, and this is exactly the way things are supposed to be. You know this, but that boy- he loves you so much. I can see it in his eyes. You picked a good one, baby." she says, and it takes Louis all he has to not cry again. 

He hugs his mum in response, because he's not sure he trusts his voice. She was right, none of this was new information, but it didn't change the shock that he still feels when someone confirms that Harry, beautiful Harry, could love him. Both Louis and his mum are weepy, and Louis's nerves evaporate because he knows everything will turn out exactly the way it's supposed to. Harry is his one and only.

***

At half past twelve, the guests begin to arrive. Among them are family and friends from home, along with the friends they've made in five years of craziness. The ceremony is set to start at one, and Louis has been out in the courtyard greeting guests. The ceremony would be held in said courtyard, decorated by the wedding planner they’d hired. (Harry ended up doing as much of the planning as the planner had.) Harry and Louis had chosen an outdoor wedding because it was summer and it felt right; sun blaring down and beautiful flowers planted across the grounds. They had a ballroom rented in the building for the reception, though, which was decorated in shades of blue and green. Outside, however, was white and elegant with splashes of blue, green and silver here and there. It was everything Louis'd hoped it would be, and now he was anxious for the wedding to start so he could be legally married to his boy.

***

When the clock strikes one, Louis scrambles to his position at the altar off to the right of Niall, who is acting as their priest. He'd gotten ordained on a dare one time, but when Harry and Louis announced to the boys that they were engaged, he jumped at the chance to marry them. Zayn is to Louis' right, acting as his best man. Louis' choice for best man had been difficult, trying to decide between Zayn, Stan, and Calvin, but when Harry chose Liam as his best man, it felt right to have all five of them back together acting as the wedding party. Liam is to Niall's left, with a space left for Harry when he arrives. 

The doors leading to the courtyard swing open and reveal Harry, arms looped through Anne and Des. That was important to him, having both of his parents walk him down the aisle. Even though they aren't on the best of terms, Louis was so happy that they'd agreed because it truly did mean so much to Harry- and Louis too, by extension, since Louis wanted whatever Harry wanted (with a few exceptions- Louis still didn't like sushi all that much). They slowly made their way down the petal covered aisle, courtesy of Lux. Even though Louis had seen Harry in his full outfit only a few hours earlier, he was still taken aback by Harry's beauty. Louis started crying, but his smile felt like it was splitting his face. He moved his hands from where they were clasped in front of him and up to his face to wipe away salty tears streaming down his face. Harry reached the altar and leaned to Des for a one armed hug and then to Anne for a tight two-armed hug and kisses on their cheeks. 

Anne and Des leave Harry's side and sit in two fold-up chairs in the section mostly composed of Harry's family and friends. Harry walks towards Louis and Louis is still crying. Louis holds out a hand to lead Harry up to the slightly raised platform they were standing on for visibility. Louis subconsciously rubs his thumb in circles on Harry's hand, calming the both of them down with the touch.

***

When it was time for the vows, Louis, as they'd decided ahead of time, started his first. "Harry- I don't think there's a single thing about you that I don't love. I love your eyes, and I love that they're the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see before I fall asleep. I love your laugh, and I love the smile you make right after you stop giggling. I love how kind you are. I love how squishy your cheeks are. it makes kissing all over them so much fun." 

Harry raised his eyebrows with a smirk when Louis looked up. He then realized what he said sounded vulgar, and was therefore inappropriate, considering their nans and Louis's sisters were seated amongst the rows watching the proceedings. Louis blushed before addressing the group at large with a, "That sounded incredibly sexual but I promise I meant the cheeks on his face. It was meant to be sweet." The crowd laughed and Louis turned back to his boy. The glint of tears in Harry's eye did not go unnoticed, but Louis kept on trucking through his vows. The faster he finished them the better, because if Harry started to let his tears flow, Louis knew he'd also be a blubbering mess, and finishing the vows might actually be impossible. 

"I love how even though you're a damn giant you still insist on being the little spoon. I love the way you aren't afraid to hold my hand, even when the situation doesn't call for it. You bring out the best in everyone, Hazza, but especially me. I know I'm not the easiest to deal with. But Harry- you're unabashed about the things and people you love. I'm not most of the time, but I'm sure as hell unabashed about loving you." By the end, Louis was whispering, so he wasn't sure if the crowd had even caught the last few sentences of his vows. He didn't mind. These vows were only for his boy. 

Louis was choked up and he didn't even have to look up from his paper to know that Harry was too. He did anyway, because Louis was a weak, weak person and it'd been too long since he'd seen the green of Harry's eyes and the white of his smile. Harry removed his vows from his chest pocket with a sniffle, and Louis moved his hands up to Harry's face to wipe under his eyes with the pad of his thumb and calm him down enough to speak. 

"It's just me, baby, don't get all worked up," Louis said in a whisper. 

"I know," Harry whispered back. He cleared his throat and looked down at his paper. 

"Louis. When I first met you 5 years ago, you were 18 years old and ready to take on the world. In the years since then, I've been lucky enough to see you conquer it. I'm so proud of you and I'm so proud to almost be able to call you my husband. It hasn't always been easy but, oh my god, has it been worth it. You make everything about this life worth living. You make it fun, and happy, and bright and you made it so easy for me to love you. I don't want to know who I'd be without you. The-" at this point, he had to stop and take a deep breath to clear the tears away from his eyes again. "The amount of times in a day I look at you and wonder how I got so lucky- it gets greater and greater every day when I wake up in the morning tucked under your chin with your arms wrapped around me. I don't care about where life takes me, because I know that every day for the rest of my life you'll be by my side. Even when we're old and senile, I know you'll be there, shouting in my ear because I can't hear you. And- that's love. Louis, you're my everything- and I may not know a whole lot, -considering I never finished school- but I know that. I know that I love you." Harry looked back up to Louis and all Louis could think was, I am the luckiest man on the planet. 

Harry tucked away his vows again and grabbed Louis's hands in his. Niall stepped up from where he was standing off to the side. "Zee, do you have the rings?" Niall said, turning bodily toward Zayn. Zayn reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box that Louis knew contained the engraved rings he and Harry'd picked out a month after getting engaged. After taking the rings from Zayn, Niall addressed Harry and Louis. 

"Boys, take the rings from my hand and place it on the other's left ring finger," they do as they're told, rings a new weight on both of their fingers. "Louis, do you take Harry to be your husband?" Louis smiled up at Harry. 

"I do." 

"Harry, do you take Louis as your husband?" 

Harry smiled back at Louis with an "I do." 

"In that case, you may kiss your groom!" Both Harry and Louis leaned in and their lips met in a crash. It wasn't much of a kiss, if Louis is being honest, because they were smiling too hard with wet faces and runny noses. But it was beautiful, and in that moment, it felt like they were the only people in the world. Louis wouldn't have it any other way.

***

Later, at the reception, Harry and Louis danced together for the first time as husbands. Hands intertwined with heads on shoulders, swaying gently in time with the music. 

"You colour me in gold," Louis sings along with the lyrics to the song, into the crook between Harry's neck and shoulder. Louis couldn't see Harry's smile, but he could feel Harry’s face move against his collarbone. 

"I love you," Harry says. 

Louis just rubs his hand around on his husband's back and taunts him with a "Well, I should hope so, seeing as we just got married," he says with a slight grin that Harry mimics when he looks up quickly. Harry looks like he can’t quite believe that they’re married, his eyes glassy and wide with wonder. Louis empathizes. "Good thing I love you too, though." Louis finishes. They're still swaying, and Louis is only vaguely aware of Harry's mum's camera flashing at them and one of Louis' siblings crying in his peripherals. All he knows is that Harry is here, they are free, and they are forever.

Eventually, the song ends and Niall invades their space, asking when it's time to eat the cake.

***

They cut the cake, and Harry smashes a forkful in Louis' face. Louis retaliates with a whole piece in Harry's face. Harry has frosting up his nose, and he complains until Louis agrees to get it out for him. They're in the (slightly smelly) men's restroom with Harry sitting on the sink, legs spread wide enough for Louis to stand between them in order to shove a piece of tissue up his nose to remove the frosting. They're standing there, and it should not be as sweet as it is, Louis shoving tissue up his husband's nose, but all Louis can think is, I can't wait for the rest of my life. He's ready for his life with his boy.


End file.
